ASC Department of Resource Management
__NOEDITSECTION____NOCATEGORYGALLERY__ |image = |caption = |aka =DORM Res. Man. |formed =2106; 100 years ago |country =Antarctic State of Cyberia |preceding = |dissolved = |superseding = |jurisdiction =Unitary Government of Cyberia |headquarters =Concorde CMB, Koorif |motto = |employees = |budget = |chief =Res. Man. President Jason Vorkuta (2206) |subordinates =Vice President of Res. Man. Erikson Willard Secretary of Res. Man. Friedrich Neitsch Undersecretary of Res. Man. Val Kilmichael Inspector General Susanne LeMoyne |parent_title =Assembly |parent_authority =High Castle |child_agencies =Several}}The ASC Department of Resource Management (ResMan, ASDORM, or DoRM), otherwise known as the Resource Department or "Resource Management", is a Department of the Castle of the Unitary Government of Cyberia tasked with maintaining the supply of raw and processed resources in possession of the government. Resource Management also facilitates mass production of various items and equipment at the request of other departments. History Following relatively closely after the new formation of the ASC Department of Treasury, other facets of government were beginning to be considered for potential splitting off as standalone departments. Once a responsibility of the oldest department, the Defense Department, control of the resource mines and processing of the materials excavated from them was the fourth total of these facets of government to come to fruition as a department in the winter of 2106. Office of the President of Resource Management In the Office of the President of Res. Man., the subordinate officers under the President of Resource Management keep their President informed of exactly what resources, raw and processed, are available to them and in what quantities. Along with this, any and all statistics regarding the production rate and projected longevity of resource mines, as well as potential new mines to be created, are continuously exhibited to the Res. Man. President. Major Responsibilities Resource Acquisition Most if not all resource mines in the country are owned and operated by the government of Cyberia, more specifically owned and operated by the Department of Resource Management. A wide array of ores are excavated by the DoRM's many quarries including radioactive materials, most commonly known of which is the uranium that is used in the breder reactors that is the centerpiece of the country's many major military bases. The Department operates its own research and development division for the purpose of continuously improving upon methods prospecting for ore deposits, and improving upon the hardware used to recover those deposits. Resource Management surveys the land of the Antarctic State often with this progressively more sensitive equipment and improved mining processes. Stockpiling Many resource and elemental stockpiles are maintained by the DoRM, including assembled equipment such as ammunition of all kinds, all ready to be shipped the moment it is needed by the Cyberian government. A number of the larger stockpiles are located within Concorde CMB, the base of operations for Resource Management. These stockpiles are more often than not comprised of processed materials, as opposed to raw ores. Furthermore these grand storages are considered to be of great importance to the security and longevity of the nation, and thus are heavily patrolled and otherwise secured at multiple levels. The contents of these storages are somewhat available for sale, but usually only in large bulk quantities and often at high prices. Resource Refinement Much but not all of what is recovered from Resource Management's ore deposits is immediately taken to refinement and purification, which is a lengthy process that either ends in stockpiling of excess material or use in the production of more complex hardware. Major Divisions Natural Land & Resource Survey and Assessment The Natural Land & Resource Survey and Assessment (NLRSA) is the division that is responsible for surveying all of the country's natural land in search of useful mineral and ore deposits as well as otherwise basic plots of area/volume that could be used for government purposes underground, above ground, or underwater. Besides surveying and assessing for deposits, the NLRSA also monitors the land itself for abnormalities or other changes in integrity, movement and other potential land concerns. Especially regarding ice sheets and ice shelfs, the NLRSA works closely with the Department of Infrastructure on ensuring the stability and indefinite longevity of buildings built on the ice of the continent, as opposed to the exposed rock. Resource Acquisition Commission The Resource Acquisition Commission (RAC) is the component of the DoRM that is in control of all government-owned mines in the country and operates them all year long, regardless of conditions. The RAC also includes its own worker safety administration, which upholds certain standards laid out to prevent mass injury and/or death as a result of mining. Mass Materiel Production Mass Materiel Production (MMP), spelled materiel as opposed to material, is a component of Resource Management at the head of mass production of government hardware of all kinds, whether it be guns, ammunition, vehicles, or many other widely requestable options. MMP tends to work cooperatively with the research & development division of the Department of Defense in pursuit of relatively small numbers of new designs to be rigorously tested. The MMP gets the majority of its resources from government stockpiles. The MMP also maintains what is known as the "State Armory", which is a mass storage of vehicles and vehicle parts, as well as a storage of pristine small arms. The State Armory is mostly set aside for the National Guard to be supplied by in the event of a large-scale conflict. Processing and Refinement for Precious Material The Processing and Refinement for Precious Material (PRPM) division is tasked with receiving ore from the RAC to immediately begin its processing into high purity elements. Further down the line, the PRPM also mass produces certain more complex chemical compounds, which gives the MMP relief in the form of splitting certain mass production duties between the two divisions. In this context, the MMP is most focused on hardware and equipment, whereas the PRPM is most focused on the material compounds that make up that hardware and equipment. There are three major areas of expertise within the PRPM division. They are, Common Ore Refinement and Enrichment (CORE), Rare Asset Refinement and Enrichment (RARE), and nuclear & non-nuclear fuel refinement. Altogether, they supply the country as a whole with all that it needs and wants, in the context of working with the limitations of what land it owns. State Supply The State Supply has a similar job as the MMP's State Armory, with the exception that the Supply's stores are often used, whereas the State Armory's stock is stored seemingly indefinitely. The State Supply holds stockpiles of fuel for government use, both nuclear and non-nuclear. In addition to this, they are also tasked with keeping a country-wide inventory of each and every gun, vehicle and bulk supply of ammunition that is handed off to the other departments. It is for this reason that departments are largely unable to trade weapons and/or ammunition between each other; rather, they must request or return items from and to the Department of Resource Management. Category:Departments of the Castle